Legends:3 ABY
, p. 22 |chanceler = |chefedaalianca = |chefe = |imperador = Palpatine''The Force Unleashed'' novel |eventos = |Eras = Era da Ascensão do Império }} 3 ABY foi um ano no Calendário Padrão Galáctico. Os seguintes eventos ocorreram em 3 ABY: Eventos *Gallofree Yards, Inc. faliu. *Canna Omonda tornou-se senador de Chandrila, substituindo Mon Mothma. *Lando Calrissian salvou o povo Oswaft. *Tavell Geentornou-se eswcrivão da Centralidade. *O primeiro encontro gravado com um Yarkora. *Narg foi assumida pelo Império Galáctico. *Tsoss Beacon foi visitado por um ser orgânico, pela última vez antes da Reunificação Imperial quinze anos depois.Darksaber, Chapter 19 *Shada D'ukal juntou-se à Guarda Sombria Mistryl. *Os residentes deBestine IV foram despachados pelo Império Galáctico.The Essential Atlas, p. 44 *O aprendiz secreto de Darth Vader foi ordenado para matar os Jedi remanescentes. *A Milícia de Kota foi fragmentada devido a incapacitação imposta pelo Starkiller para com o seu líder. *Raxus Prime foi tomada pelo Império Galáctico devido à morte de Kazdan Paratus. *Felucia foi mergulhada no lado sombrio da Força, devido à morte de Shaak Ti. *Callos foi bombardeada e subsequentemente devastada. *Starkiller foi traído e aparentemente morto por Darth Vader a bordo do Executor; contudo, Vader tinha seu corpo secretamente recuperado e reconstruído. Batalhas *Campanha Icarii.Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire 1 *Duelo em Maryx Menor.Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire *Batalha de Nar Shaddaa.The New Essential ChronologyThe Hutt Gambit *Batalha de Oseon. *Batalha de ThonBoka.Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka *Bombardeio de Callos. *Batalha do Centro de Construção do Caça TIE. *Julgamento de Habilidade de Starkiller.''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' vídeo game *Duelo em Raxus Prime. *Julgamento de Introspecção de Starkiller. *Duelo em Felucia. *[[Legends:Ataque ao Windrunner|Ataque ao Windrunner]].Star Wars: Agent of the Empire: Hard Targets *Conflito em Kabaira. Nascimentos *Framjen Spathen. Mortes *Em Serenno: **Ramchak.Star Wars: Agent of the Empire 8: Hard Targets, Parte 3 **Candra Tymon.Star Wars: Agent of the Empire 10: Hard Targets, Parte 5 **Hovus Jorrick. **Rodas Borgin. **Gundren. *Na Batalha de Nar Shaddaa: **Falan Iniro. **Gadaf. **Niev Jaub. **Darv Eldon. **Lodrel. **Reldo Dovlis. *Winstel Greelanx a bordo do Destino Imperial. *Na Batalha de ThonBoka: **Bhoggihalysahonues. **Feytihennasraof. **Rokur Gepta. **Bern Nuladeg. **Senwannus'gourkahipaff. **Osuno Whett. *Em Vestar: **Nim.Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire 3 **Boog.Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire 2 *Gann em Estação estelar 12. *Em Maryx Menor: **Lumus. **Fraal. **Nevo. **Mabob. **Abal Karda. **High Hermit.Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire 4 *Selestrine. *Milosh Muhrlein em Wayland.Star Wars: Agent of the Empire: Iron Eclipse, Parte 1 *On Etti IV **Dah'lis Stark.Star Wars: Agent of the Empire: Iron Eclipse, Parte 2 **Emesh Nar.Star Wars: Agent of the Empire: Iron Eclipse, Parte 3 *Em Reltooine, a bordo da estação Eclipse **Iaclyn Stark.Star Wars: Agent of the Empire: Iron Eclipse, Parte 4 **IN-GA 44.Star Wars: Agent of the Empire: Iron Eclipse, Parte 5 **Iaco Stark. *Em Coruscant: **Darth Desolous. **Darth Phobos. *Kazdan Paratus em Raxus Prime. *Shaak Ti em Felucia. *Em Alderaan: **Adan Dooku.Star Wars: Agent of the Empire 6: Hard Targets, Parte 1 *Blaide em Kabaira. Aparições *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' * * *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' vídeo game *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' romance *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' quadrinho *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Agent of the Empire: Iron Eclipse'' *''Star Wars: Agent of the Empire: Hard Targets'' Fontes * *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Notas e referências }} Categoria:Anos na Era da Ascensão do Império Categoria:Anos no Período Imperial